


Ganbalance de Nap

by pikestaff



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Cute girls being Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Rin is tired.  Nozomi convinces her to take a nap.  Semi-inspired by the same thing happening in Yes5GoGo episode six, although this is its own story and my own take on it.





	Ganbalance de Nap

Nozomi could really be infuriating.

Rin didn't _want_ to rest. She didn't have time for that. She had important things to do! There was futsal practice, and a lot of work to do at her family's store... and that didn't even touch on all there was to do around Nuts House. It wasn't easy being a Pretty Cure on top of everything. And yet here she was, stuck on the couch, because Nozomi insisted that she relax. And when Nozomi found something that she wanted to do-- which wasn't often, but certainly happened sometimes-- she chased as far as she could. That tenacity was, Rin had to admit somewhat begrudgingly, something that she admired about her very much.

And said tenacity was certainly working against Rin's interests now. Sometimes she would try to stand up to covertly leave, but somehow Nozomi would always catch her. "Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" She dashed back into the room with a cup of tea right when Rin thought she might have a chance to escape. "I told you that you need to relax!" She set the tea down on the desk.

"I'm not tired," Rin said, but then she yawned. Loudly. Okay, she couldn't get away with that, then. "I'm not _that_ tired," she said, changing her tactic as she sat back down.

Nozomi crouched down so their faces were very close and looked at her skeptically. "Do you know how many times I've heard you yawn so far today? A lot. If it was true that you weren't that tired, you would only be yawning a little."

"Maybe I'm just yawning because I'm bored," Rin fibbed. That certainly wasn't accurate, but maybe it would buy her some leeway. Anyway, she was starting to feel kind of warm and strange because Nozomi was so close, so she'd best continue the conversation. "And I probably won't be bored anymore if you let me help you guys, so..."

"The Rin-chan I know has too much to do to ever be bored!" Nozomi said. "You can't fool me!" She looked off towards the ceiling. "Now what was I doing... oh! I was making you some tea, I think?"

"You... already made me the tea," said Rin.

"Then I need to bring it to you!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"No... you already did that, too. It's right here." Rin lifted up the cup that was on the table.

"Right." Nozomi tapped her head. Something about the gesture was cute, Rin thought. It was odd how they were such good friends regardless of how different they were. Where Rin was constantly planning ahead and making sure she could do everything that she needed to do, Nozomi was as flighty as a butterfly. "Oh!" she said then. "Right, I need to get you a blanket."

"I don't need a blanket," said Rin truthfully. "It's not like I'm cold or anything."

"Well, even if you're not cold, it's always cozy to snuggle up with a blanket when you're taking a nap." Nozomi was beaming as she said it.

"Okay, well, I'm not taking a nap," said Rin. "If you really want me to sit here and rest for a few minutes, then I will, but..."

"It's decided! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" Nozomi dashed off again like an excited puppy.

Rin sighed. Maybe she'd just have to accept her fate. She could sit here on the couch for a few minutes until Nozomi was either satisfied or distracted-- whichever came first-- and then that would be that. The tea was nice, anyway. Nozomi had been kind to make it.

So she leaned back on the couch and allowed herself to take a breather. Just a little one, she told herself. Unfortunately there was no one else around to talk to so it was very quiet, and the longer she sat, the more she could feel her eyelids get heavier and heavier...

"Back~!" Rin was startled back to full consciousness by Nozomi rushing into the room with her arms full. She had both a blanket and, it looked like, a pillow.

"Hey, I thought I told you I wasn't going to take a nap," Rin protested.

"Don't be silly," said Nozomi. "Naps are good for you! Especially when you're so tired."

"But I'm not... ugh." Finally Rin realized that this would be a losing battle. Nozomi was insistent and that meant she wouldn't relent. "Alright," she said. She laid down on the couch. If she was careful enough, she wouldn't actually fall asleep, but it would still make Nozomi happy.

Sure enough, Nozomi smiled brightly and responded by running over with the blanket and pillow. "Here," she said. "Move your head just a little bit..."

 _Is she seriously going to do everything for me?_ Rin wondered. It seemed odd, but in a way it was also kind of nice. She was used to being the one running around and doing things... not the one who other people were running around and doing things _for_. She moved her head and Nozomi slipped the pillow underneath. "Are you comfortable?" she asked. She sounded genuinely concerned, and that was touching.

"Yeah," said Rin. The pillow was fluffy and soft and Rin was suddenly glad that Nozomi had brought it.

"Okay! Now for the next step." Nozomi held out the blanket. Rin reached out for it, but Nozomi almost jumped back, clutching the blanket close. "No no," she said. "I'm going to tuck you in!"

"Wha... what??" Now that would just be embarrassing. She wasn't a little kid. And anyway, she'd probably just get flustered if Nozomi was the one doing it. "Wait a minute. I can do that myself, you know."

"You can, but I don't want you to." Nozomi put her hands on her hips, dropping the blanket on the floor in the process. She looked down at it and blinked before picking it back up rather sheepishly. "You do so much for everyone and so much for me. I want to do something for you this time! Okay?"

She was very sincere and looked genuinely eager, so finally Rin relented. "Okay," she said. "You can tuck me in, I suppose."

Rin thought she heard Nozomi squeal a little as she came forward and laid the blanket atop her and tucked her in. It was warm and cozy-- somehow even more so than if Rin had done it herself, she thought. "We need to make sure you are extra comfy," Nozomi said. "You deserve a nice nap!"

Rin wanted to point out (yet again) that she would not be taking a nap, but she was starting to have her doubts. The blanket was warm, the pillow was soft, and having Nozomi there was comforting. Maybe she could just... take... a little...

 

When Rin came to later, she had no idea where she was or what time it was. What was going on? Was she at Nuts House? It looked like she was. Why was she curled up on the couch at Nuts House with a pillow and blanket?

Then it all started to come back. Right. Nozomi had insisted that she rest and had tucked her in--

\--where was Nozomi? Was she still here? She didn't seem to be around. No one did, in fact. Rin was all alone up here on the couch.

She sat up and that's when she saw the notecard on the table next to the cup of tea.. She reached out for it and read it. "Rin-chan!" it said. "You are my best friend and the most important person to me in the world! You work so hard for me and for everyone else and I have always looked up to you. I hope that you know that. Love, Nozomi~"

Rin smiled. She couldn't help it. Nozomi could really be infuriating. Rin had compared her to a butterfly earlier, and it was the truth. But butterflies were beautiful, and strong enough to be the emblem of their team, and Nozomi was both of those things.

She was infuriating, and it was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖
> 
> I am on tumblr: http://punk-mahoucore.tumblr.com
> 
> and twitter!: http://twitter.com/pikestaff


End file.
